B. thurinciensis ("Bt") is a Gram-positive bacterium which produces endogenous crystals upon sporulation. The crystals are composed of proteins which are specifically toxic against insect larvae. These crystal proteins and corresponding genes have been classified based on their structure and insecticidal spectrum (Hofte and Whiteley, 1989). The four major classes are Lepidoptera-specific (cryI), Lepidoptera- and Diptera-specific (cryII), Coleoptera-specific (cryII), and Diptera-specific (cryIV) genes.
The fact that conventional submerged fermentation techniques can be used to produce Bt spores on a large scale makes Bt bacteria commercially attractive as a source of insecticidal compositions.
Gene fragments from some Bt strains, encoding insecticidal proteins, have heretofore been identified and integrated into plant genomes in order to render the plants insect-resistant. However, obtaining expression of such Bt gene fragments in plants is not a straightforward process. In order to achieve optimal expression of an insecticidal protein in plant cells, it has been found necessary to engineer each Bt gene fragment in a specific way so that it encodes a part of a Bt protoxin that retains substantial toxicity against its target insects (European patent application ("EPA") 86/300,291.1 and 88/402,115.5; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 821,582, filed Jan. 22, 1986).